Infiltration of the Ravager
by Shadowfang97
Summary: My First Fan Fiction Story! Involves a Squad of ARC Troopers infiltrating the Droid Ship "The Ravager". Go easy on the harsh reveiws. Ha.


Infiltration of the Ravager.

We charged down the hall dodging blaster fire, and diving over debris. The squad of five ARC troopers dashed down the hall in a flash of white and purple. Commander Tylo fired a volley of red bolts towards the sluggish droids with deadly accuracy. The two purple stripes down his helmet marked him as in charge. His second in Command Russe, was far behind in case he had to step up to take his place. The other three troopers, Malik, Chas, and Silas. Malik was never good at much, except for blowing shit up, he was the squad's demolition specialist. Chas never parted with his Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, and dubbed it Betty for short. Silas was quiet although his aim spoke for him, able to disable super battle droids in a single shot.

"Everyone down the hall Now!" Shouted Tylo, although no sound was admitted outside his helmet. A internal comm system connected the five men together, and also provided contact with the collection of gunships just out of the Ravagers range of fire. Their mission was easier said then done. Get inside the enemy vessel, Destroy the bridge, and escape. Alive. Step one was already done. They had made it onto the ship even though it cost them their ride in.

They reached the end of the hallway, kicking lifeless droids out of their way. "Malik, Charges." Ordered Tylo. "Thought you'd never ask." Tylo looked at the man strangely,It was quite obvious he loved what he did, although the rest of the squad couldn't see their commander's face. They took shelter on the sides of the door. Malik raised a hand. Five, Four, Three, Two. The heavy metal door flew inwards, crushing two idle droids. Three more were soon demolished by blaster fire. Tylo quickly pulled up a holomap from the inside of his visor. "Door on the left is an elevator shaft. Blow the door, and we can climb the cables up to the bridge." said Tylo. "Why Don't we just hit the up button?" Remarked Chas. Silence went over the squad for a few moments. "No one speaks of this again."

Soon the five of them were standing in a small elevator going up to the command bridge. It was quiet, the silence only broken by a soft tune being ironically played. Malik laughed over the comm "Isn't this easier?" he said. Chas turned to him "Yeah, except there are probably twenty of the damn tin cans waiting on us outside." With that said he began to wind up "Betty" and the rest of the squad followed, barrels aimed for the door. Red Bolts flew from the door even before it opened. Chas was right, the were waiting and had started to pepper the elevator. "Shit! Return Fire Alpha squad!" Barked Tylo. The sound of "Betty" was incredible as Chas fired back through the door. The doors didn't have time to slide open, Tylo kicked the door open and dove to the ground, making himself as small as a target as possible. The rest of the squad took up defensive positions where they could, the hallway before them led to the bridge but was vastly open. Droid fire had them pinned, unable to return fire with their blasters, Tylo and Silas tossed grenades towards the droids. A large shockwave from the blast ripped down the hallway, knocking the standing Chas flat on his ass. "Warn a Clone Next time you try to blow up the whole Fucking Ship!" Laughs came from all ends of the comm, except from Chas of course. They Lined up on the door, "Sir, this Door isn't going to open. The control pannel is fried and It'll take time for me to rig up another explosive." said Malik. Tylo shook his head, "Everyone take up positions, We've got to cover Malik while he blows this door, Chas and I will go try to disable to doors, Silas and Russe cover us."

They were trying to push as much junk as they could in front of the second door when a squad of super battle droids marched through the far door. Damn they were big, thought Tylo just as rockets launched from the wrists of the lead droid. He dove left as the rocket passed right where he was standing. Chas fired his blaster cannon, trying to suppress them, but instead threw himself behind a pillar like piece of debris. "Hey Boss! Any suggestions on how to take out these big bastards?" he yelled through his comm. Before he could answer Malik called out "Door rig is set, to blow!" Before he could finish his sentence a loud crack sounded down the hall. The door to the bridge was open, but only enough for them to slip through one at a time. "Russe you first! Then Silas, Malik, Chas, and I'll go last!" Russe managed to slip through the slim opening, while the squad covered him. Without a word Silas climbed up from the ground and managed to work his way through. The Super battle droids were close now. Chas continued to fire his cannon before being hit in the shoulder. He went down, fighting back a scream over the comm. Tylo and Malik quickly got to him, Tylo knew he couldn't make it through the door without costing someone else to be hurt or killed. "Malik, Don't you have to go somewhere?" Tylo said while shoving him towards the door. "Boss.. Keep going. I'll give them hell while I can." He coughed, and Tylo could almost see through the visor the splatter of blood he just brought up. "Find a new route to the hangar, this one will be filled with clankers soon enough". Chas removed white and purple helmet and tossed it toward the droids, suprisingly hitting one in the head. Blood trickled down his lip, and he wound up Betty for the last time. Tylo squirmed through the opening as he heard the familiar sound of the blaster cannon repeating over and over, along with a powerful battle cry. The four surviving members pushed the door back together, or at least as much as it could go. Malik sat down, and breathed deeply. Tylo sighed "Come on guys, We have something to finish."

The bridge was filled inoperable droids, Russe and Silas had done well cleaning it up. Tylo walked over to a command panel, then fired three rounds through it. The others followed suit. "This is Alpha Squad to Fenris, Fenris come in." said Tylo over the comm to the awaiting gunships."Alpha Squadron this is Invictus, Fenris was shot down approximately 8 minutes ago, We will extract you in the hangar in thirteen minutes." "Roger that Invictus, Hangar, thirteen minutes, see you there." Tylo ended the link with the gunships, then spoke to his squad. "Alright men, we need to find a new way to get to the hangar. We are going to cut through the right side of the ship and cut along the gun batteries, disable as much of the crews as we can, and then take the stairs down to the hangar." The four remaining ARC troopers ran away from the inactive bridge and opened the door to the gun controls. They were largely unopposed, most of the droids were still trying to get to the bridge, or repair the consoles before the ship spiraled out of control into the gravitational pull of a planet. As they reached the long corridor where the laser batteries were controlled. Silas went to the first control room, a small room with several consoles with three droids focused only on defending their ship. Silas pulled his pistol and sent a bolt through the head of each. Malik had a much more direct approach. Open door, Fire repeatedly and go to the next. Russe and Tylo worked on taking out the guards for the corridor. After taking out six rooms Tylo realized they were loosing time. "Everyone regroup! We have got to get moving! Now!" They sprinted towards the stairwell, as they get there a pair of Super battle droids take the last step up and turn towards them. Russe pulls his two pistols, and charges. He Barrels into one with his shoulder, pushing it over the rail of the stairs and down to the hangar floor below. He quickly turns and points both barrels to the face of the second and fires both, creating a foot wide gap in the droid. Tylo looks out across the hangar and the sight horrifies him. The droids weren't going to the bridge, instead nearly all of them had went to the hangar to prevent their escape, and the falling super battle droid had told them their prey had  
arrived.

They ducked back around the corner, and he restablished contact with the Invictus. "Invictus, this is Alpha squad. We have a Problem, We have a shit load of clankers down here. Come in guns blazing." He didn't wait for a reply before cutting the connection. Malik laughed "So boss, what plan are you going to come up with now?" Tylo shook his head. "We fight, simple as that." He looked at the clock on his wrist "We have around 3 minutes, We can do this guys, There are some boxes down there we can use for cover until the gunships get here. But we gotta go. Now." They instantly charged down the stairs, taking two and three at a time. Malik was the first, followed by Tylo, and Silas with Russe taking up the rear. They established a defensive point, and began to return fire as soon as possible. Their blasters were nothing compared to the sheer amount of fire the droids were sending back. "Anyone have ANY Explosives left?" Screamed Russe. "If I did, They'd already be out there!" Yelled Malik. Tylo looked over the crates, and kicked open one. Bingo. "Malik! Rocket launchers! Come grab one!" "Now your talking Boss!". Soon after Tylo and Malik were firing rockets into the swarm of oncoming droids. Hundreds of laser bolts flew overhead, causing the troopers to fire blindly over the crates. Without warning several larger explosions were going off inside the hangar. Tylo risked a look overhead and saw a LAAT gunship come flying into the hangar, tail on fire as it crashed on its side to the deck. The Back hatch shot off, and several clones stumbled drunkenly out. They returned fire, fourteen total, The pilots had died on impact, and the other half inside had died in the crash. Most were wounded, that was clear. The droids were directly between the two groups of clones. Still outnumbering them ten to one. Tylo looked at his time, They should be here already. He looked to the burning wreckage of the gunship, praying that it wasn't the invictus. "Chimera" was written below one of the pilots hatches. "Alpha squad this is Invictus, We are making our approach now, We will pick you up where you are." "Great news Invictus We have survivors of the Chimera on the other side of this Shit storm of Clankers, what of them?". There was a moment of silence. "Alpha squad, there is another gunship in route for them." Tylo cut his feed and looked out into space to see a white and red ship come speeding through, launching missles and turrets blaring. The blasts rocked the cruiser, that or it had gone too close to a nearby moon. Laser fire bounced off the sides of the gunship while it decimated tens of droids at a time. Malik stood up shouting "Hell Yeah! Get em' boys!" It spun around and its side door opened, and clones waved them to get aboard. The four of them hopped on, and closed the hatch. The ship turn one hundred and eighty degrees and launched forward throwing Malik to the floor, and stumbling two more clones behind him. Tylo thought about Chas being left in the hallway. He was a good man, but in the end they were all clones. Made to fight. Made to die


End file.
